El País de Nunca Jamás
by Ectofeature
Summary: El cuento siempre termina igual. Billy Joe Cobra dice: "Adiós Jane" Y después, Jane le contesta: "Siempre creeré en ti, Billy Joe Cobra" Y Jane creyó en él. Siempre. Incluso cuando dejó atrás su niñez, y tuvo sus propios hijos. "Allí está, Spencer. La segunda estrella a la derecha... Rumbo a-" "¡Nunca Jamás!" / Ectofeature / Multichapter.
1. Aquella Estrella de Allá

Nos encontramos en Estados Unidos, a las doce de la noche un pequeño castaño de unos quince años corría por las calles para llegar a su casa. Esa mañana, unos matones lo habían encerrado en su taquilla y no pudo salir hasta que el vigilante nocturno lo escuchó. Como era el último día de clase, antes de las vacaciones de verano, de verdad pensó que se iba a quedar allí hasta morir.  
Sólo quería volver a su hogar, sin más complicaciones.  
En la puerta de casa, intentó ocultar los moretones de su brazo con la chaqueta, pero aún así su cara estaba hecha un desastre. Giró lentamente el pomo, y se adentró en la casa sin hacer ningún ruido. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando una voz llamó su atención.  
-Spencer, ¿Qué haces vestido? Pensé que ya estabas en la cama. -Su padre le agarró por el hombro. Una vez más, nadie se había percatado de su presencia en todo el día... Tampoco le extrañaba.  
-No... Salí un momento a por dulces. Pero la tienda está cerrada. -Mintió, sin girarse, y comenzó a subir. Entró, y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, y dejó un par de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.  
Si alguien le prestaba atención en algún momento sólo era para meterse con él. Su familia lo ignoraba, no tenía amigos, y todo eran responsabilidades. Estaba seguro de que algún día eso iba a cambiar... Pero... ¿Cuándo?  
El niño se puso su pijamas rojo favorito, y se sentó en la pequeña cama que se había hecho en la ventana. Por supuesto, tenía otra cama grande donde dormía siempre. Pero cuando Spencer Wright se encontraba especialmente triste, le gustaba dormir mirando las estrellas.  
Alguien llamó a su puerta, y él no respondió. Iban a entrar igualmente.  
-¿Spencer? -Su madre abrió, y se acercó al muchacho. -Hoy no has cenado...  
-No tengo hambre... -Susurró el pequeño, agarrándose de las rodillas.  
-Esto... -La mujer no parecía darse por vencida, y sonrió. -¿Qué te parece si te cuento un cuento, como cuando eras pequeño?  
-¿Un cuento? -Spencer soltó una risa sarcástica. -Sí, un cuento. ¿Cuántos cuentos me contabas de pequeño? Creo recordar que sólo uno.  
-Por que era el único que pasó de verdad.  
El chico se levantó, para encarar a su madre, olvidando su ojo morado. Agarró del suelo un muñeco con pelo de lana de color negro, y ropa verde bosque, para examinarlo.  
-El grandísimo Billy Joe Cobra. Me vas a decir que ese estúpido cuento, es real.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?  
-¿Que qué me ha pasado en la cara? Oh nada, cuando fui a comprar dulces a las DOCE DE LA NOCHE, me tropecé y me caí. -El castaño apretó los puños y lanzó el muñeco a la pared.  
-Oh... ¿Dónde te caíste? -Preguntó Jane, inocente.  
-¡NO ME CAÍ! -Gritó él, mientras notaba lágrimas volver a brotar en sus ojos.  
-¡No me hables en ese tono, señorito!  
-¡Estoy harto! Odio todo esto. Odio el instituto, Odio tu cuento estúpido, y te odio a ti. -Soltó Spencer limpiándose los ojos con la manga. Su madre se le quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de volver a la puerta.  
-Eres un niñato mimado, Spencer. Cuando aprendas a comportarte hablaremos. -Tras decir eso, se marchó con un portazo.

El castaño se recostó en la ventana abrazando su almohada, mientras sollozaba. Maldita sea... Después de todo, él tenía toda la culpa. Como siempre...  
Se acercó a su cama grande, y recogió el muñeco de ropa verde del suelo. Oyó una voz en la ventana, y se acercó de nuevo para comprobar de que se trataba. Se asomó un poco, y vio a su madre cargando con su hermana pequeña, Jessica. Le señalaba con el dedo un par de estrellas, mientras le contaba el dichoso cuento.  
Spencer se quedó a escuchar un poco, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, y abrazando el muñeco.  
-...entonces, el genial, y guapísimo Billy Joe Cobra me llevó volando hasta el país de Nunca Jamás. Al ser su prima, me dejó acompañarle. -Explicó la mujer, señalando al cielo. -¿Ves? La segunda estrella a la derecha.  
-¿Cómo te llevó, mamá?  
-Volando, por supuesto... -Soltó el niño, en voz baja. Su madre no le llegó a oír.  
-Volando, por supuesto. Para volar, se necesitan tres cosas esenciales. Fe, confianza...  
-...Y polvo de hadas... -Susurró Spencer para sí. Se estiró un poco, y cerró la ventana, para no enfriarse más. Miró unos instantes el muñeco pequeño, y volvió a lanzarlo contra el suelo. -Que estupidez...  
Y pensar que su madre siempre le juraba que esos cuentos tontos eran reales. O se creía que era un niño todavía, o se había vuelto loca de remate... O ambos, que era lo más probable.  
Los ojos le picaban por haber llorado, y además por el sueño. Los cerró, con algo de pesar y se quedó dormido en la cama pequeña.

La ciudad estaba oscura, y silenciosa, como si nadie estuviese despierto a esas horas. Desde luego, nadie miraba por la ventana en esos momentos, porque si lo hubiese hecho, se habría llevado una enorme sorpresa. Un barco enorme, de bandera pirata surcaba los cielos, a una altura un tanto baja. Parecía que en algún momento iba a chocar con los edificios, pero por suerte no fue así.  
Pararon delante de una ventana bastante grande, y bajaron la tabla. Desde dentro, comenzaron a salir piratas a montones, colocándose a los lados de la ventana, y en el tejado. El que parecía el jefe, un hombre enano de pelo blanco, metió un gancho hasta dentro, y con lentitud consiguió abrir la cerradura.  
Sonrió, con malicia, mientras un trueno resonaba por toda la ciudad dormida.  
-La tenemos...

-¡GAH! -Spencer se despertó de pronto, con un susto. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. ¿Sólo había sido una pesadilla...?  
La corriente le dio en la nuca, así que entrecerró los ojos. ¿No había cerrado la ventana? Se levantó lentamente, y cerró de nuevo con un suspiro. Una presencia le dio mala espina al chico, y en cuanto fue a girarse, una voz le hizo helar su sangre.  
-Hola... Jane.  
El castaño abrió la boca, para preguntar que quién demonios andaba ahí, y para soltar algún comentario sarcástico sobre como el imbécil le había confundido con una chica. También quería preguntarle que de qué conocía a su madre. Sin embargo, no consiguió preguntar nada, ya que alguien le tapó la boca con un trapo, mientras otro par de manos le cogían de los brazos para inmovilizarlo, y comenzaron a atarle.  
-¡Mmmmm!  
-Señor. Este no es Jane, se trata de un niño. -Susurró una voz áspera, y grave en su oído.  
-Capturadle igual, no tenemos más tiempo. Madame X nos está esperando. Este niño valdrá como cebo.  
¿Perdón? ¿Cebo de qué? ¿Para que querían a su madre? ¿Quién era esa gente? Todo eso era lo que se le pasaba por la mente al pobre Spencer, mientras esos hombres extraños le metían un saco, y lo lanzaban a los aires hasta afuera de su habitación.  
Cayó en algo que consideró suelo, por su dureza. No podía ver nada, y apenas podía moverse lo que comenzaba a agobiarle. Por mucho que gritaba nadie le oía, por mucho que pateaba no conseguía salir del saco.  
¿A dónde le llevaban...?  
_"Por favor... Que alguien me salve."_

El barco surcó los cielos oscuros, hasta elevarse a la segunda estrella a la derecha. Un destelló cegó a los piratas, y el enano entró a un camarote, con una sonrisa.  
-Hemos capturado a la niña, señora. -Dijo, esperando algún tipo de recompensa. Una mujer de pelo morado le daba la espalda.  
-Ese no es a quien buscábamos, Hoover.  
-Pero... P-puede servir...  
-... No has hecho lo que te pedí, por lo que no te daré nada. -El hombre soltó un gruñido. -Sin embargo, podemos engañar a Cobra. No te tirare por la borda por eso.  
-Sí, señora...  
Hoover salió, y golpeó el saco con rabia. De dentro se oyó una especie de "¡Ay!" ahogado. Al fin volvieron al mar, y la mujer salió del camarote con una sonrisa. Su gorra de capitana le tapaba los ojos, pero su boca y nariz quedaban visibles.  
-¿Ahora qué? -Gritó un pirata.  
-Ahora... A esperar a Billy Joe Cobra. -Respondió el enano, por su capitana.  
-¿Me llamábais?  
Todo el barco posó su mirada en la vela mayor, donde un chico de unos diecinueve años, sonreía divertido. Tenía el pelo de color negro adornado por un gorro verde con una pluma. Le acompañaba un destello amarillo, que visto más de cerca se trataba de un hadita. Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, y un vestidito celeste, desprendiendo brillo.  
-Billy Joe Cobra... -La mujer se acercó al saco con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué no te acercas?  
-¿Intentando capturarme de nuevo? Lo siento, X, pero con tu sirviente inútil lo veo un poco imposible. ¿No lo crees, Lolo? -La hadita comenzó a reír, simulando el ruido de una campanita. Billy sonrió ampliamente, mirando a la mujer con curiosidad. -¿Y ese saco?  
-Oh, ¿esto? -Madame X soltó una carcajada que helaría la sangre del más valiente, pero al chico no se le borró la sonrisa. -Se trata de tu querida prima.  
-¿Prima? -El moreno cambió su expresión divertida, a una confusa.  
-Saluda a Jane. -Soltó, mientras uno de sus hombres agarraban a quien estuviese en el saco de un pie, mientras pataleaba.  
-... Suéltala. -Billy entrecerró los ojos, con odio y sacó su pequeña navaja.  
-Soltaré a Jane... Si accedes ser capturado por nosotros. -El moreno se acercó amenazadoramente, pero Hoover se puso en medio peleando contra él usando una espada.  
-¿Vas a resistirte...? ¡Chicos! Llamad a la bestia.  
La "bestia" se trataba de un kraken de las profundidades del mar. Uno de los piratas lanzó basura y sangre al agua para atraerlo, y el otro colgó el saco con la persona dentro en la tabla.  
-Si quieres que tu querida primita vuelva a casa, tendrás que venir conmigo. -Rio la mujer.  
-¡No! -Gritó Billy, tirando a Hoover con su navaja. -¡Suéltala!  
-Muy bien... Soltadla. -Declaró ella.  
El saco cayó al agua, con un grito ahogado que venía de dentro. El moreno abrió los ojos, y se lanzó al agua para rescatar a quien creía que era su prima, y tras él fue la pequeña hadita.  
Algunos tentáculos se removieron por la zona superior del agua, y acabaron hundiéndose, con Billy, el hada y el saco dentro. Madame X se quedó callada unos instantes, hasta que un gorro verde comenzó a flotar. La capitana se volvió hasta su tripulación.  
-¡IDIOTAS! ¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO?  
-L-lo que usted ordenó, señora.. -Susurró Hoover, asustado.  
-¡HABÉIS MATADO A BILLY JOE COBRA!  
Se acercó a los piratas, pero el canto de un gallo llamó su atención. Volvió a girarse, y allí estaba Billy agarrando el saco, mientras el hada soltaba polvo de color amarillo haci0 abajo, haciendo que el kraken se elevara. De repente, dejó de proporcionarle polvo, y el animal cayó al agua ocasionando una gran ola.  
-¡ATRAPADLE!  
Pero fue muy tarde, el muchacho se había marchado riendo hasta una roca, mientras el barco sufría las consecuencias del oleaje proporcionado por el kraken.

-Hahaha. Tranquila, Jane, ahora te suelto. -Billy soltó la cuerda que agarraba al saco, con una sonrisa. Pero cuando miró hacia dentro, lo único que llegó a ver fue un puño en su cara, lo que ocasionó que cayese hacía atrás.  
-¡OU!  
-¡Auch! Mierda... -Susurró Spencer, frotando su puño. Se había hecho daño, al golpear a quien fuese que le agarraba.  
Miró a su alrededor, para encontrar aguas cristalinas, y una gran isla a su espalda. ¿A dónde demonios lo habían llevado? Desde luego eso no era su casa. Además era de día, así que no era su país tampoco.  
De pronto, el sonido de una campana llamó su atención. Se giró lentamente, para encontrarse de cara con un hada de color amarillo que le inspeccionaba, y un chico de gorro verde, que le miraba desde abajo de la roca con miedo. Al haber descubierto su escondite, el muchacho se elevó hasta la cara del castaño y comenzó a invadir su espacio personal, haciéndole retroceder. Llegó a un punto en el que casi cae de la roca, y el mayor tuvo que agarrarle.  
-... Billy... Joe Cobra... -Susurró Spencer, recordando de pronto el cuento que creía inventado de su madre. -El País de Nunca... Jamás...  
-Sí... Pero tu no eres Jane... -Le respondió el chico, agarrándose la nariz, donde le habían golpeado anteriormente.  
El hadita se paseó por su alrededor, y le tiró del pelo.  
-¡Ouch! ... Tu eres... Un hada... -El niño empezó a reflexionar unos momentos. -Oh, por supuesto. Esto es un sueño. -Sonrió, mirando al mayor.  
-¡Cuidado!  
El ruido de un cañón le alertó, y Billy lo empujó para evitar una bala gigante.  
-Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí... -Declaró, agarrando al pequeño y poniéndole sobre su espalda con una sonrisa divertida.  
-¡Oye! ¡Espera!  
Esquivaron otra bala, y el moreno comenzó a volar por el cielo de la isla, haciendo piruetas de vez en cuando. El hada les seguía muy de cerca, con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía enfadada. El castaño, sin embargo, no parecía divertirse mucho. Es más, no dejaba de gritar todo el rato.  
-Oye, si no eres Jane, ¿Quién se supone que eres?  
-¡Aaaaagh! S-soy Spencer. Soy... Su hijo. ¡Waaah!  
-¡Oh! Entonces... Si eres su hijo. ¡Aquí lo vas a pasar en grande!

* * *

_**Si, voy a seguir How To Be a Heartbreaker.**_


	2. Atrás

**Ya me cansa escuchar.. **  
**y me niego a creer, **  
**esos cuentos de ayer.. **  
**Hoy no hay hadas que llamar **  
**No se, me falta fe... **

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra le dio una especie de tour a Spencer por todo el país de Nunca Jamás. Dieron vueltas alrededor de un campamento indio, entraron a una cueva con forma de calavera, y se acercaron a un río de aguas cristalinas, en el que le dejó al pequeño rozar el agua.  
No entendía nada... Estaba segurísimo de que eso era un sueño. ¿Entonces por qué todo era tan real? ¿No era hora de despertar ya?  
El castaño abrió mucho los ojos cuando cruzaron por el lado de unas sirenas. Se veían muy lindas. Una de ellas, con el pelo de color rojo le agarró del pijamas, haciendo que Billy se marchase sin darse cuenta.  
-¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? Me llamo Mallory. -Sonrió la sirena, acercándose al sonrojado rostro del niño.  
-E-encantado s-soy Spencer...  
El moreno miró a su espalda, y al no encontrar rastro del pequeño, volvió a la roca de las sirenas y lo recogió justo antes de que una de ellas con la piel morena y los ojos claros le lanzara agua por encima. Mallory y el hadita que les acompañaba, parecían decepcionadas.  
-Oye, quería preguntarte antes... -Comenzó Billy, mientras surcaban los cielos. -¿Cómo te hiciste eso en el ojo? ¿Fue Hoover? ¡Te vengaré! -Gritó dramáticamente, tumbado en el aire, mientras ponía al pequeño en sus rodillas para que hiciese equilibrios.  
-Oh... -El castaño se rozó el ojo con la punta de los dedos, intentando no caer al vacío. -No... Fue en casa... -Susurró.  
-Ya entiendo. Bueno, si te hacías daño en casa puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. -Sonrió de forma encantadora Billy. Spencer rió un poco.  
A Lolo pareció no gustarle eso, porque pilló carrerilla y empujó al chico, haciéndole caer mientras gritaba. El moreno miró a su compañera y comenzó a reír, pero al instante bajó velozmente para rescatar al chico, y volver a ponerlo en su espalda. Spencer se agarró a su cuello, asustado.  
-¡L-lo ha hecho a propósito!  
-Es que está celosa... A todas les pasa igual. -Soltó Billy como si nada.  
-Ya claro, ¿Y te parece bonito hacerle eso a las chic-? ¡Waaaaaah! -El moreno pilló velocidad, y lanzó al pequeño dentro del tronco de un árbol.  
Comenzó a rodar por un tobogán hecho de ramas, que lo único que conseguía era rasgar su pijamas. Cuando pensó que se estrellaría contra el suelo, dio contra una cama, y botó hasta los brazos de Billy, que lo agarró justo a tiempo.  
-Te diviertes, ¿eh? -Le susurró al oído, mientras el pobre Spencer sólo miraba a un punto fijo, intentando recomponerse. Lo soltó en el suelo de forma algo brusca, y comenzó a gritar.

-¡A FORMAR! -Del techo comenzaron a caer tres niños y una niña de su edad aproximadamente. Spencer se los quedó mirando, extrañado y sonrió un poco con timidez. -¡Vamos, presentaos!  
-Yo soy Rajeev, y esta es mi hermana Shanilla. -Dijo uno de los niños, señalando a la única chica del grupo, los dos vestidos de mapaches. Los hermanos le agarraron de los brazos para comenzar a dar vueltas. Cuando le soltaron justo quedó en frente de el que parecía el más fuerte, vestido de oso. Era muchísimo más alto que él, y por algún motivo le recordó a los matones de su instituto.  
-Mi nombre es Kleet.  
-E-encantado... -Susurró un poco asustado.  
-¡Y ese es Stevie! -Rio Billy, señalando al más pequeño, vestido de mapache. -No habla mucho.  
Spencer se sentó en la cama, mirando a los niños. Los niños perdidos... Eran exactamente como su madre los había descrito en su cuento. Todo... Era real... Su madre no le mentía después de todo.  
-¡Chicos! Este es Spencer.  
-Oye, Billy... -Empezó el niño, pero siempre que intentaba hablar el mayor le cortaba.  
-¡Se va a quedar!  
-¿Perdón..?  
-Nos contará cuentos...  
-Yo no...  
-¡Y será nuestra nueva madre!  
-¿Cómo? ¡Soy un chico! -Gritó, un poco ofendido. -Además yo no se contar cuentos... -Susurró.  
-No importa, a nosotros tampoco se nos da bien escucharlos. -Rió Kleet.  
-¡Oye! ¡Vamos a jugar a algo! -Dijo Rajeev, llamando la atención de los demás. -¡Al pilla-pilla! -Shanilla hizo una mueca y le dio un golpe.  
-¡A otra cosa!  
-¿Y si jugamos a buscar el tesoro? -Sonrió, divertido, Billy.  
-¡SÍ! -Gritaron todos, comenzando a rodear a Spencer, el cual se estaba agobiando un poco. -¡VAMOS, SPENCER! ¡VAMOS A BUSCAR EL TESORO!  
El castaño comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No quería... No podía quedarse ahí. Tenía que volver a casa, y disculparse con su madre. Necesitaba decirle que la quería, y retirar lo que dijo. En su barriga empezó a notar toda la culpabilidad de pronto, y acabó por ponerse nervioso.  
-¡NO! -Gritó haciendo callar a los niños. -L-lo siento... -Se acercó a Billy e hizo una mueca. -No puedo quedarme aquí... Tengo que volver a casa, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer no puedo estar aquí por más tiempo...  
El moreno se le quedó mirando mientras el castaño salía por la puerta. Los niños se le acercaron un poco confusos.  
-¿Qué le pasa a ese niño? -Preguntó Rajeev, un poco molesto.  
-No lo se... Habla casi como... Los adultos... -Susurró Billy.  
-¡EWWW! -Gritaron los demás con asco.

Mientras tanto, en el barco de Madame X, la mujer hablaba con dos hombres en su camarote. El primero, su sirviente Sam Hoover, a quien ella consideraría como un perfecto inútil. Y el segundo... una muchacho rubio, con una sonrisa celestial. Su hijo, Jonah.  
-Hoover, esta vez en tu misión te acompañará Jonah. -Soltó la mujer, un poco harta de su incompetencia. El hombre fue a replicar, pero le interrumpió. -No quiero ni una queja. Jonah es mejor de lo que tú nunca serás. Iréis a la isla, y buscaréis a Billy Joe Cobra. Respecto al niño... No podemos dejar que Billy Joe tenga más aliados. Por mi podéis reclutarle o matarlo, me es indiferente. Quiero a Cobra a toda costa.  
-Si, señora. -Dijeron los dos, con un saludo de manos. Jonah sonrió un poco emocionado, por fin tendría algo de aventura.

En la orilla de la isla de Nunca Jamás un pequeño castaño miraba su lista, escrita en un cuaderno que usaba a menudo en casa. Era una suerte tenerlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de pijamas. La mayoría del tiempo la usaba para apuntar los guiones de sus películas, y ese cuaderno tenía toda clase de información valiosa para él. No se podía permitir perderlo.  
-Una docena de plátanos... Listo. Diez cocos... Listo.  
Entre los árboles, Billy Joe Cobra y Lolo vigilaban al chico, el primero con expresión confusa, y la segunda un poco harta.  
-Mira Lolo... Parece que se quiere ir de verdad. -Susurró el moreno, mirando a su amiga. El hadita fingió una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano, luego se giró para marcharse. Al ver que Billy no la seguía volvió a su lado y comenzó a tirar de él. -¡Oye! Déjalo. -Lolo suspiró, un poco enfadada y se cruzó de brazos. -Vamos a hablar con él.  
El pequeño metió un par de remos en el bote que había construido. Cuando se giró por la comida, se encontró de cara con Billy Joe Cobra, y se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía. Se alejó rápidamente, y casi cae de espaldas.  
-¡Hola, Spence! ¿Por qué quieres marcharte? -Preguntó el mayor, agarrando uno de los cocos del pequeño.  
-Es que... Debo volver con mi familia... -Susurró, llevando una caja de plátanos al bote.  
-¿Por qué? -Billy rodó el coco por sus brazos para impresionar al castaño, pero este frunció el ceño y se lo quitó.  
-La verdad... No quiero hablar de eso...  
-¿Por qué? -El mayor se puso boca abajo, comenzando a agobiar a Spencer.  
-Para que lo sepas... Mi madre y yo nos peleamos. -Soltó, al final.  
-¿Por qué? -El niño agarró más plátanos, y el otro le robó uno para comer tumbado en el aire.  
-Le dije... Que te odiaba a ti... Y a ella. -Billy casi se cae.  
-¿Huh? ¿Por qué?  
-¡PUES PORQUE SI! -Gritó irritado Spencer, y se giró hacia el bote, mientras notaba algunas lágrimas brotar en sus ojos. El mayor oyó un sollozo y se sintió un poco mal por él.  
-Esto... Por si te interesa... Por ahí no se vuelve...  
-Yo... Tengo que intentarlo... -Susurró limpiándose los ojos antes de volver hacia el chico. Luego, le tendió una mano, y Billy la agarró un poco confuso -En fin... Ha sido un placer, Billy Joe Cobra...  
El moreno se miró la mano, y luego volvió a los ojos oscuros del chico. Este se subió al bote, y sonrió mientras sentía el viento ir en la dirección a la que se marchaba. Se sentó, y fue a mirar al mayor, pero un agujero dejó entrar agua al bote. Spencer fue a taparlo, pero un segundo y un tercero aparecieron, haciendo hundir el barquito.  
-¡Oh, no! -El castaño se subió a la vela, asustado y acabó por perder el equilibrio y caer al agua.  
Billy se acercó, un poco preocupado, hasta que el niño salió a flote.  
-¿Estás bien...? -Spencer no le miró.  
-Sólo quiero volver a mi casa... -Susurró.  
-Pero... De aquí sólo se puede salir volando. -Sonrió con algo de cariño. -¡Vamos, te enseñaré! -Dijo, y lo agarró de los brazos para llevarle de nuevo a la casa.

Un bote avanzaba entre la niebla, hasta llegar a la orilla de Nunca Jamás.  
-¡Vamos, perros inútiles! ¡Encontrad a Billy Joe Cobra! -Gritó Hoover, con una nota de asco en sus palabras. -Vamos, niño.  
-Me pregunto como piensas capturarlo... -Sonrió con diversión Jonah, bajando del barco.  
-Antes que nada tenemos que atrapar al mocoso... Y si no nos sirve lo mataremos y buscaremos otra forma. Tranquilo, niño, lo tengo todo bajo control...  
-Sí, como siempre... -Susurró, con una risotada. Hoover le gruñó, y se adentraron en el bosque.

Los niños perdidos miraban desde abajo con una sonrisa, como Billy elevaba a Spencer hasta una roca alta, mientras el pequeño se quejaba.  
-Oye, Billy yo no se volar... -Le dijo algo inseguro.  
-Claro que no sabes... Pero yo si, porque soy más listo que tú. -Sonrió con sorna el moreno.  
-Ya, claro... -Rió un poco el castaño, entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Más fuerte, más valiente~ -Siguió, mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.  
-Pérmiteme que lo dude... -Suspiró, rodando los ojos.  
-O porque soy mas... ¿Guapo? -Terminó cerca de su cara, y guiñándole un ojo. Spencer se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió divertido.  
-O porque el narcisismo flota. -Billy se le quedó mirando unos segundos, como si no le hubiese entendido. El pequeño estaba segurísimo de que el idiota no conocía esa palabra, pero no lo dijo.  
-Vamos, Spency, todo el mundo sabe volar. -Sonrió dulcemente, y se dirigió al hadita. -¿Lolo?  
Ella roció a los niños con polvo amarillo, y comenzaron a elevarse por el cielo sonriendo.  
-¡Solo necesitas Fe! -Gritó Rajeev.  
-Confianza... -Siguió Shanilla.  
-Y había algo más... -Susurró Kleet, intentando recordar.  
-Polvo de hadas... -Rió un poco Spencer, mirando a los chicos.  
-¡VAMOS, LOLO! ¡Rocíale! -El hadita se negó, y se giró cruzando los brazos. Billy se le acercó con una sonrisa. -Una pena... Si no puede volar... Nunca podrá volver a casa. Y se quedará con nosotros.  
La rubia abrió mucho los ojos, y comenzó a tirarle polvo con el ceño fruncido. Spencer comenzó a sentirse mal, y mucho del polvito se le estaba metiendo en los ojos.  
-Vale, vale.  
Pero, ella no dejaba de lanzarle las motas, es más, comenzó a acumular un buen montón y se lo tiró a la cabeza. Sonrió un poco satisfecha, pero el pequeño estornudó y la lanzó lejos.  
Los niños perdidos comenzaron a reír, mientras ella se volvía roja del enfado.  
-Vuela, Spence~  
-No te creas que voy a volar, Billy.

Entre los arbustos, Hoover, Jonah y los piratas vigilaban a los niños, sorprendidos. El enano sonrió ampliamente, mientras el chico rubio miraba al castaño, un poco sonrojado.  
-Es lindo... -Susurró.  
-Centrate, niño. -El hombre le golpeó el hombro.

El moreno frunció el ceño, al ver que el niño no pensaba saltar, así que le dio un golpe y lo tiró de la roca.  
-¡Venga, vuela!  
Error. Spencer comenzó a caer en picado, gritando como un loco. Billy palideció, y los niños comenzaron a dar vueltas intentando agarrarle, gritando "¡Yo lo tengo, yo lo tengo!" Sin embargo, el pequeño castaño se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo caer su cuaderno.  
-Oh... ¿Q-quién lo tenía...? -Susurró Rajeev, un poco asustado.  
Spencer se levantó, con la cara completamente roja.  
-Nunca voy a volver a casa...

-Vaya... Así que el niño no sabe volar, y quiere volver a casa. -Rió Hoover. -Tengo un plan, vamos. Tendremos que prepararlo todo. -Dicho esto, y con una última mirada hacia el lindo castaño, Jonah siguió al hombre seguido de los piratas.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Billy, agarrando el cuaderno.  
-Eso es mío, devuélvemelo, Billy. -Dijo Spencer, acercándose al mayor, el cual se elevó para no dárselo. -Lo uso para escribir, dámelo.  
-¿Para escribir? -El moreno comenzó a reír. -¡Qué aburrido! -Luego, le tiró el cuaderno a Rajeev. El chico de piel morena, comenzó a reír y se lo pasó a Stevie. -¡No se lo deis a Spencer!  
El castaño comenzó a perseguir a los niños, hasta que el objeto salió volando por los aires, haciéndo que Kleet se tragara el dichoso cuaderno. Todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Spencer que frunció el ceño. Apretó los puños, y se acercó a Billy de forma amenazadora.  
-¡ESTO PARA TI ES UN JUEGO! ¡PUES ESTOY HARTO DE VUESTROS ESTÚPIDOS JUEGOS! -Gritó, dándole con el dedo índice en el pecho. El moreno lo miró algo asustado.  
-L-lo siento, Spencer... No quería enfadarte.  
-¿AH, NO? ¡PUES LO HAS CONSEGUIDO! -El castaño agarró algo de papel que quedaba en el suelo, y se lo lanzó a la cara a Billy. -¡SOIS UNA PANDA DE MOCOSOS RIDÍCULOS!  
Lolo se enfadó, y comenzó a tirar del pelo al chico, el cual se giró, y le dio un manotazo al hadita.  
-¡No! ¡Me habéis hartado! ¡NO CREO EN TI! -Los niños, y su líder abrieron mucho los ojos. -¡NUNCA HE CREÍDO EN VOSOTROS! ¡NI EN LAS HADAS! ¡OS ODIO!  
Y dicho esto, el pequeño se marchó corriendo. El moreno frunció el ceño, y se acercó un poco.  
-¿AH, SI? ¡PUES TU LO HAS DICHO! -Gritó de forma infantil, y se giró, cruzándose de brazos. Maldito enano... ¿Quién se creía que era, para hablarle así a él y a sus amigos?  
Estaba tan enfadado, que no se dio cuenta de que Lolo poco a poco caía hasta el suelo. Intentó volar, pero era incapaz. Los niños se acercaron, un poco asustados, al ver a la rubia tan débil.  
-Billy... -Susurró Rajeev. El moreno agachó la mirada. -Creo que a Lolo le pasa algo...


	3. Lo aprenderás muy pronto

**Ya eres uno mas, **  
**y esta es tu canción. **  
**Tu voluntad harás, **  
**si quieres un tirón, **  
**me lo puedes dar, **  
**y nada va a pasar.**  
**¡Otro niño perdido!**  
**Es lo que vas a ser...**  
**Tú... **

* * *

Billy posó con suavidad a Lolo en su camita, hecha con algodón. Su luz se apagaba de vez en cuando, y con cada parpadeo perdía algo de intensidad.  
-No tiene buena cara... -Susurró Shanilla tras examinarla.  
-¿No tiene buena cara? ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡LA PERDEREMOS! ¡POBRE LOLO! ¡MI LOLO! -Comenzó a gritar Rajeev. El moreno le hizo un gesto a Kleet, y este le lanzó una roca a la cabeza para que se callara.  
Lolo intentó incorporarse, con debilidad, y el líder de los niños perdidos se acercó. Todo lo que los chicos oían eran sonidos de campanas, pero Billy asentía de vez en cuando, hasta una expresión de horror adornó su rostro.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Dice... Que si Spencer no cree en las hadas... Su luz se apagará. -Susurró, de forma seria, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
-Pues le haremos creer a la fuerza. -Soltó Kleet, agarrando un bate de béisbol.  
-¡No seas bruto! -Le reprochó Shanilla. -No fue difícil para nosotros, Billy... Estoy segura de que conseguiremos hacerle creer, y salvaremos a Lolo.  
El moreno asintió y suspiró un poco. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, y vio como en nada se había hecho de noche, y llovía con intensidad. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero también estaba preocupado por el pequeño idiota.  
-Tenemos que encontrarle... Y le convertiremos en uno de nosotros... -Sonrió un poco.

Spencer se refugiaba de la lluvia bajo una roca. Se había mojado entero, y además ya era de noche. Suspiró, mientras agarraba sus rodillas, notando un nudo en su garganta. Sólo quería volver a casa, y olvidarse del imbécil de Billy. Puede que consiguiera recuperar sus guiones... Alguno lo había apuntado en otro cuaderno... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, los había tirado todos.  
Un trueno lo asustó, haciéndole encogerse aún más. Tenía hambre, miedo y frío... Estúpido País de Nunca Jamás, estúpidos niños perdidos, estúpido Billy Joe Cobra. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, con una mano e intentó dormir algo.  
Pasado un rato, un ruido le despertó y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de llover. Tal vez podía hacer un fuego y calentarse un poco...  
Tras recolectar ramas secas, casi imposibles de encontrar, se situó dentro del bosque, y consiguió hacer un fuego decente. El pequeño sonrió un poco orgulloso, y comenzó a calentarse las manos. Pero un ruido a sus espaldas lo asustó, y se levantó rápidamente.  
-Uh... H-hola... -Sólo se trataba de un niño rubio, vestido de manera extraña. Spencer estaba bastante seguro de que no era un niño perdido.  
-¿Quién eres...?  
-M-me llamo Jonah. -Sonrió el chico tímidamente. -Tengo algo de frío... ¿Te importa si...?  
-¡Ah! N-no... Ven. -El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, y le ofreció su mano. -Yo soy Spencer, encantado.  
Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio un rato, calentándose las manos con el fuego. De vez en cuando, el tal Jonah posaba su mirada en el chico, pero cuando este le devolvía la mirada, se sonrojaba y la apartaba.  
-Eres lindo... -Susurró de pronto.  
-¿Eh? ¿Y-yo? -El rubio rió un poco.  
-Uh... No hay nadie más aquí, ¿no?  
-Oh... Supongo...  
El silencio volvió a apoderarse de los chicos un rato, hasta que Spencer habló esta vez.  
-Oye y... Tu pareces normal...  
-¿Huh?  
-Quiero decir... ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Le sonrió con inocencia.  
-Mi madre es la capitana del barco pirata... -Spencer se sorprendió un poco, pero mantuvo silencio. -Había oído que tu estabas con Billy Joe Cobra... ¿Por qué dejaría a alguien como tú, solo en un lugar como este?  
-¿Y a ti tu madre? ¿Por qué te enviaría a este lugar? -Soltó a la defensiva.  
-Touché... -Rió el chico. -Estoy aquí buscando a ese idiota infantil... Al parecer ha robado el tesoro de mi madre, y por eso lo estamos buscando.  
-Si que es un idiota infantil... -Susurró un poco decepcionado Spencer. No esperaba que Cobra hubiese hecho algo tan horrible.  
-Verás... Ese tesoro.. Son los ahorros de mi madre... Ya sabes. -Jonah suspiró. -Si no lo consigo no podré volver a casa. Aunque... -Fingió pensar, y dio un salto. -¡Tú puedes ayudarme!  
-¿Huh?  
-Quiero decir... Nosotros... Podemos llevarte a casa. -El rubio sonrió, y agarró de las manos al castaño. -¿Me ayudarás?  
-Uh... Supongo...  
-Muchas gracias, Spencer. -Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del chico, el cual se puso casi tan rojo como un tomate. Pero Jonah, sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aún así, se agarró la zona donde le había besado y sonrió un poco. -Si encuentras el tesoro... -Sacó una especie de silbato dorado, y se lo dio. -Toca este silbato fuerte. Iré a rescatarte, monada.  
-Uh... ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó el pequeño agarrando el objeto con las dos manos.  
-¡A informar a mi madre! -Sonrió, levantándose.  
-Pero... Escucha... -Spencer también se levantó. -Tienes que prometerme que no le haréis daño a Billy... -Susurró, un poco sorprendido de sus propias palabras. Jonah entrecerró los ojos, con un gesto un poco como de molestia.  
-Te prometo... -Empezó con voz ronca. -...no tocarle un pelo de la cabeza a Billy Joe Cobra...  
-Gracias. -Sonrió el pequeño, y se despidió con la mano de su nuevo amigo.  
El chico avanzó lentamente por el oscuro bosque, hasta encontrar a un enano con sonrisa maliciosa. Le dio golpecitos en la espalda al rubio, en señal de buen trabajo, y mandó a los hombres volver al bote silenciosamente.  
-Buen trabajo, carita de ángel. -Rió con un susurró Hoover.  
-Lo siento, Spencer... -Susurró Jonah para si mismo, con una sonrisa. -De todas formas estarás mejor conmigo...

-¡SPENCEEER!  
-¡SPENCE!  
Había amanecido en Nunca Jamás, y los niños perdidos, acompañados de Billy buscaban al pequeño castaño por todas partes. El moreno comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo al enano? ¿Y si se lo había comido un cocodrilo? ¿O si las sirenas habían decidido ahogarlo, y quitarle de en medio? ¿Tal vez los indios se dieron un festín con sus brazitos gorditos esa noche?  
-Si estuviese muerto, Lolo estaría bien, ¿no crees? -Le dijo Shanilla para tranquilizarle, pero eso era incluso peor.  
¡A lo mejor lo habían capturado! O tal vez había caído en una zanja en medio del bosque y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie le oía. ¿Y si había vuelto a casa de alguna forma? Entonces nunca podrían rescatar a Lolo.  
Billy se agarró del gorro, haciendo una mueca, y comenzó a gritar con más fuerza.  
-¡SPENCER! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?  
-¡Biiiiiilly! -La voz de cierto niño, llamó su atención. ¡Venía de los bosques! -¡Billy Joe Cobra!  
Bajó hasta la voz, sonriendo para encontrar al pequeñín sano y salvo. Se tiró encima, y comenzó a abrazar con fuerza al pequeño, mientras este se quejaba.  
-¡Spencer me tenías preocupado! -El castaño se sonrojó un poco, intentando deshacerse del agarre.  
Cuando Billy por fin decidió dejarle ir, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro de forma algo incómoda.  
-Oye... -Dijeron a la vez, rieron un poco, y siguieron hablando de forma simultánea. -Yo... No, no... Tú...  
El moreno decidió acabar con la tontería, y le tapó la boca al chico para hablar él.  
-Escucha, bro... Quería disculparme por lo de tu cuaderno. Yo y los niños perdidos lo sentimos mucho... Y... Quería compensarte de algún modo, para que te sientas como en casa... -Rió un poco, y apartó sus manos de los labios del pequeño. -Haremos lo que quieras...  
-¿Lo qué quiera? -Spencer sonrió, sintiéndose un poco halagado, pero pronto recordó su misión. -Oh... Eh... Podríamos jugar a algo...  
-¿En serio? -Billy parecía emocionado.  
-Uh... Si... Comoooo... -Se pasó una mano por la nuca. -¿A la búsqueda del tesoro?  
-¡OH, SI! -Agarró al chico por los hombros, y lo subió a su espalda. -Pero para eso tendrás que actuar como uno de nosotros.  
-Uh... No se como hacer eso. -Susurró, agarrándose a su cuello.  
-¡CHICOOOOOOOS! -Comenzó a gritar de nuevo el moreno. El pequeño hizo una mueca. Maldita sea... ¿Es que no podía mantener silencio ni cinco minutos...? Estúpido torrente de voz. Dejó a Spencer en una roca, rodeado de los niños. -La busqueda del tesoro... ¡Ha comenzado!  
Todos salieron corriendo (Billy volando), en distintas direcciones. Y una vez más, Spencer se había quedado solo.

Comenzó a caminar por el bosque, de vez en cuando haciendo "aliados", y riendo. Paseó por los árboles, cantaba canciones con los niños, y corrieron huyendo de algunos leones. ¡Lo estaba pasando en grande! Todo era tan divertido, que había olvidado completamente la misión que tenía en primer lugar.  
Empezó a remar por un río, subido en un tronco, cuando Billy se le acercó, sonriendo.  
-¿Te diviertes? -Spencer se giró, y le dio un golpecito, tirándolo al agua con una sonrisa.  
-¡Mucho!  
-Pues cuidado. -Rió el moreno. Cuando el pequeño volvió la mirada, se encontró con una gran catarata. Sonrió, y se lanzó de un salto hacia abajo, haciéndo levantar una ceja a Billy, que lo miraba desde el aire, sorprendido. -Heh... No está mal...

Spencer salió del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. ¡En su vida se lo había pasado tan bien! Comenzó a nadar, hasta unas rocas sin dejar de sonreír. ¿En qué momento la voz chillona del moreno le había dejado de molestar? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a divertirse tanto, que hasta olvidaba su casa? Debería haber hecho esto muchísimo antes...  
Entró a una cueva, quitándose el pelo mojado de la cara y abrió mucho sus ojos oscuros. Frente a él, un cofre enorme lleno de oro y piedras preciosas brillaba a la luz del sol. Se emocionó un poco, y dio un salto.  
-¡LO ENCON- -Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, asustado. Recordó el trato que había hecho con Jonah. Deslizó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pijamas, y se quedó mirando el silbato dorado. Parpadeó un par de veces, con expresión confusa. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora...?  
Cerró los ojos, y sonrió ampliamente. Luego, lanzó el silbato al agua con fuerza. ¿Para qué quería volver a casa de todas formas? Pensaba quedarse allí, con Billy. Con Billy... Se sonrojó un poco, y abrió los ojos. ¿Acaso a él...?  
-¡Anda, Spence! ¡Has encontrado el tesoro! -Gritó el moreno desde el cielo. -¡CHICOS! ¡SPENCER HA ENCONTRADO EL TESORO EN LA CUEVA CALAVERA!  
-¡Yaaay! ¡El tesoro! -Los niños no debían estar lejos, porque llegaron corriendo, y gritando. El castaño rió un poco.  
Billy agarró una corona del cofre en el cual se subió, y se hizo con una espada alargada que debía haber pertenecido a algún pirata del barco de Madame X. Luego, hizo un gesto para que el pequeño se acercara.  
-Como premio por tu increíble habilidad para encontrar tesoros... -Empezó, haciendo gestos exagerados. -... te nombro, Spencer, niño perdido. -Se levantó un poco la corona, para ver su reacción. El castaño se sonrojó un poco y parpadeó un par de veces.  
-Yo... ¿Niño perdido? -Susurró.  
-Uh... ¿No te hace ilusión? -Preguntó, un poco preocupado.  
-¡No! -Spencer se tiró encima, y le abrazó sonriendo. -Quiero decir... Sí, me hace mucha ilusión. -Sonrió ampliamente. Billy se sonrojó un poco, y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-¡Viva!  
El moreno le puso un gorro de gato, y el castaño rió un poco, agarrando las orejas del gorrito. Los niños perdidos, comenzaron a coger oro y joyas, mientras los dos chicos se miraban unos instantes.  
-Oye, Billy... Quería... Quería decirte...  
Stevie, mientras recogía monedas del agua encontró un silbato brillante. Sonrió un poco, y lo agarró con ambas manos.  
-Es que... tu... creo que me...  
Se lo puso en los labios y comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Spencer se giró, mientras notaba su rostro palidecer.  
-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!

Se oyeron gritos y risas alrededor de la cueva, y Billy comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes, bastante confuso. Piratas salían de todos los rincones, pillando al moreno y a los niños perdidos de improviso. Agarraron al mayor con cadenas por los brazos, ante la mirada de horror de Spencer. También atraparon a los demás, mientras él se quedaba completamente quieto, sin poder hacer nada.  
-Hola, Spencer... -Una mano agarró su muñeca por la espalda, y una voz susurró en oído, haciéndole dar un respingo.  
-¡Jonah! -El castaño frunció el ceño, y se apartó de un manotazo.  
-¡TÚ! -Billy comenzó a patalear, señalando al rubio de sonrisa malvada. -¡TODO ESTO LO HAS ORGANIZADO TÚ! ¿VERDAD? -Spencer se quedó mirando al mayor, preguntándose como es que se conocían esos dos... Fue a ayudarlo, hasta que otra mano lo agarró de nuevo.  
-Por supuesto, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin mi querido Spencer, ¿verdad dulzura? -Jonah le agarró de la barbilla, mientras miraba de reojo la reacción de Billy.  
-¿Huh? ¿Spencer?  
-¡No, Billy! Yo no -El pequeño intentó deshacerse del agarre, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el rubio le empujara, y juntara sus labios. Ante esto, el moreno apretó los puños y comenzó a tirar con más fuerza.  
-¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! ¡ME HAS MENTIDO! -Gritó, furioso hacia Spencer. El castaño empujó a Jonah, pero aún así no lograba deshacerse de su agarre. Maldito niñato pegajoso. -¡ADEMÁS! COMO NO CREES EN LAS HADAS, LOLO SE VA A MORIR POR TU CULPA.  
-¿Lolo? -El chico siguió pataleando, intentando acercarse a Billy, lo que era imposible porque se lo llevaban en barco. -¡Escucha, Billy! ¡Te salvaré, ¿vale?! -El mayor apartó la mirada, decepcionado, y se marchó entre la niebla, con los niños perdidos y el maravilloso cofre del tesoro en otros botes.

-Me dijiste que no le harías daño. -Spencer frunció el ceño, soltándose por fin del agarre de Jonah.  
-No, te dije que no haría daño a un pelo de su cabeza. -Sonrió de lado. -Toma. -El rubio le ofreció un pelo de color negro, haciendo que el pequeño entrecerrara los ojos, y apretara los puños. ¿Acaso ese imbécil se creía que era tonto? -Además, Spence, tu vales más que ese idiota.  
-Que te... jodan... -Susurró de forma casi inaudible.  
-¿Huh?  
-Que te jodan, Jonah. -Soltó de forma seca, y dicho esto le dio con los nudillos en la boca. El rubio comenzó a gritar, mientras un hilillo de sangre recorría su labio, y Spencer aprovechó para salir corriendo hasta la casa de Billy.  
Antes que nada, tenía que comprobar lo que pasaba con Lolo.


	4. Volar

**Ya lo veo por fín...**  
**Ahora puedo creer, esos cuentos de ayer.**  
**Y ese mundo que encontré... **  
**Lo se... Sólo con fe **  
**Y buscar la ilusión que perdí,**  
**mirar eso que antes no ví,**  
**Ansiar, Querer, Soñar, Lograr.**  
**Volar...**

* * *

Spencer corría hacia la casa del árbol de los niños perdidos, mientras gritaba el nombre de la pequeña hadita rubia. Aún tenía tiempo, aún podía salvarla... Apartó ramas de su camino, con las manos, de vez en cuando soltando una especie de "tsss", al hacerse daño con estas.  
Por fin, divisó la casa y entró a la velocidad de la luz.  
-¡Lolo! -Entró, casi cayéndose de boca por las escaleras, y se acercó a la casita del hada. Abrió la hoja que tenía por puerta, y su expresión se volvió a una de horror. -Oh... no... Maldita sea...  
Notó lagrimas brotar en sus ojos, y un nudo en su garganta. La pequeña rubia yacía tirada en el algodón que tenía por cama... Sin luz. Había muerto, y todo era su culpa. Billy tenía razón... Su madre tenía razón... Era un niñato mimado, y no le importaba nadie más que él mismo. Agarró con cuidado el cuerpo del hadita, y comenzó a llorar.  
-Lo siento mucho... -Susurró, acercándose a la cama de Billy. -De verdad... Lo siento...  
Dejó a la muchacha en la almohada, y se tumbó a su lado bocabajo. Nunca debió haber ido a aquel lugar... Ahora los piratas tenían a Billy, probablemente matarían a los niños perdidos, y Lolo estaba muerta. Se frotó los ojos con la mano, sólo haciéndose daño en el derecho, que aún seguía morado e hinchado, y llenándose la cara de sangre por las heridas que se había hecho con las ramas. Joder... Hasta para eso era un inútil.  
Apretó los puños, aún notando las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.  
-Yo creo en ti... -Suspiró, con voz pastosa.

Al lado del pequeño, algunos brillos comenzaron a rodear a Lolo, haciéndola elevarse lentamente. La chica se estiro un poco, y se rascó la espalda bostezando, como si se acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño. Su luz había vuelto a iluminarse con fuerza, mientras ella sonreía al sentirse poderosa de nuevo. Posó su mirada en el castaño deprimido, y entrecerró los ojos. De verdad, que ese tonto le caía muy mal. Pero... Tampoco se sentía bien al verlo así.  
Se acercó, suspirando, y comenzó a tirar de su pelo.  
-¡AU! ¡AU! -El chico se levantó, sorprendido. -... ¿Lolo?  
La chica le respondió, sacando la lengua con cara de asco, al ver al chico lleno de sangre. Se acercó a un cubo de agua y lo hizo volar hasta su cabeza, mojándolo entero.  
-M-me alegro que estés bien. -Suspiró, Spencer, entrecerrando los ojos enfadado. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa. -Bueno... Al menos Billy se pondrá contento... -Los dos se quedaron mirando unos momentos, hasta que el pequeño reaccionó. -¡BILLY! -Gritó asustando a la rubia.

Un muchacho de pelo azabache miraba con el ceño fruncido a Jonah que le devolvía la misma mirada de odio.  
-¿Dónde está Spencer? - Preguntó, intentando soltarse de las cadenas que retenían sus brazos a la espalda. El pequeño rubio sonrió ampliamente, y le enseñó sus manos, llenas de sangre. Por supuesto, era la suya propia, por culpa del puñetazo propinado por el castaño. Pero eso Billy no lo sabía...  
-Digamos que no accedió a mis propósitos, y he tenido que encargarme de él. -El mayor comenzó a patalear. -Oh, no puedes imaginar como gritaba... "Billy, Billy, ¡Sálvame~!"  
-HIJO DE PUTA. -Gritó pataleando con más fuerza. -EN CUANTO ME SUELTE VOY A PARTIR TU ESTÚPIDA CARA.  
-Bah, paso de ti. -Sonrió ampliamente Jonah, y volvió junto a su madre.  
El moreno se quedó mirando el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No podía... no quería creer que ese pequeño bastardo le hubiese hecho daño a Spency. Después de todo había desarrollado unos sentimientos raros hacía el castaño. Cada vez que lo veía notaba una especie de felicidad interior. Y cuando el enano estúpido posó sus sucios labios sobre los del pequeño, sintió como la sangre le hervía.  
-Billy Joe Cobra... -Sonrió Madame X, acercándose y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El aludido levantó la vista levemente. -Por fin, has venido a mi.  
La mujer lo agarró de la barbilla, a lo que él frunció el cejo y le escupió en los zapatos. Jonah hizo una mueca de asco, y miró a su madre.  
-Deja de oponerte, Cobra. No querrás acompañar a tus amiguitos, ¿verdad? -Sonrió, señalando a la vela mayor donde estaban todos los niños perdidos atados. -Puedes elegir el primero en caer por la borda.  
-Vale, elijo al mocoso este. -Soltó señalando con la cabeza al rubio.  
-Yo no soy como vosotros. -Se defendió el chico, de forma infantil.  
-Desde que nos traicionaste, por supuesto que no. -Billy gruñó cuando el imbécil le pegó una patada. -¡MALDITA SEA!  
-¿Acaso prefieres morir a estarte calladito? -Preguntó Madame X, cruzándose de brazos. El moreno sonrió con sorna.  
-Prefiero morir a estar con una perturbada como tú.  
-... Muy bien. -Sonrió ella, ampliamente. Jonah parecía satisfecho también. -Si no eres mío, jamás serás de nadie.  
Y dicho esto, agarraron al chico por los hombros, y lo lanzaron contra la vela mayor junto a los demás niños. Billy soltó otro gruñido, mientras comenzaron a atarle.

-Billy es muy valiente lo que has hecho... -Le animó Shanilla, sonriendo un poco.  
-Oye, quería preguntarte... -Empezó el moreno. No quería morir sin saber la respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Y por qué no preguntarle a la más inteligente de los niños perdidos? -Últimamente... Cada vez que Spencer y yo estábamos juntos... Notaba algo raro... Aquí en el pecho. -Susurró. La chica se le quedó mirando unos momentos y sonrió. -Creo que estoy enfermo...  
-A mi me suena a que estas enamorado.  
-¿Huh? ¿Cómo la loca de X? -Shanilla rió un poco, llamando la atención de algunos piratas malhumorados.  
-Uy... Perdón... -Susurró ella. Luego, volvió a su líder. -No como Madame X, eso es obsesión. ¿A qué cuando Spencer se enfada te sientes muy mal contigo mismo?  
-Uh... Sí...  
-Incluso ahora, que estas a punto de morir, lo único en lo que piensas es en él. -La niña perdida se intentó estirar un poco, para acariciar a Billy, pero le fue imposible. Le miró un rato, y luego añadió en un susurro; -El enamorarse... Es signo de madurez.  
-¿¡Huh!?  
-¡EH, TÚ! -Uno de los piratas agarró a Shanilla por los brazos. -¡POR LISTILLA, ERES LA PRIMERA EN MORIR!  
-¡NO! ¡SUELTA!  
-¡Déjala!  
Jonah no podía estar más feliz. El imbécil de Billy, y sus antiguos amigos (ahora enemigos), cayendo uno por uno por la tabla y siendo comidos por un kraken. Era como su sueño hecho realidad. Se acercó al moreno, con una sonrisa amplia y se puso a su lado, mientras ataban rocas a la niña.  
-Hola, Billy.  
-Pírate, Jonah. -Soltó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo una gran impotencia por no poder ayudar a su amiga.  
-Oh, ¿No te apetece hablar un poco más de cómo gritaba Spencer? -Rió el rubio.  
-¡HE DICHO QUE TE PIRES!  
-Que lástima~ Murió después de que tu le gritases que era un traidor. Ahora te odiara por toda la eternidad. -El moreno se le quedó mirando un rato, con los ojos desorbitados, la reacción que Jonah esperaba justamente. -¡Hahaha!  
-¿Ah, si? Yo no lo recuerdo así... -Una voz a su espalda, llamó la atención de los niños perdidos y los piratas. Billy sonrió ampliamente, recuperándose de su estado de shock.  
-¡SPENCER! -Gritó Shanilla al chico que se colgaba desde uno de los cabos. A su alrededor aleteaba Lolo, un poco molesta por tener que colaborar con el niño. -¡LOLO! ¡ESTÁIS VIVOS!  
Hoover acababa de salir del camarote de Madame X, cuando vio al castaño subido a las cuerdas, con una sonrisa idiota. El hijo de la capitana se quedó unos momentos mirándolo, y luego se puso tan rojo como un tomate, así que fue el hombre el que habló.  
-¡ATRAPÁDLE!  
-¡Corre, Spence!

El castaño comenzó a escalar la cuerda, como si vida dependiese de ello (técnicamente lo hacía...) y a pesar de que no se le daba bien eso de escalar en las clases de educación física, al parecer el que te persigan unos piratas malolientes y que dan miedo anima mucho la cosa. Llegó hasta el palo de la vela mayor, y se agarró con fuerza, algo asustado. Lolo suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos. Si el pequeño imbécil tenía miedo, ¿para que demonios sube ahí? El hadita agarró una cuerda, y la llevó hasta Spencer, tirando de su mejilla.  
-¡Ouch! Gracias... -Agarró la cuerda, y se columpió esquivando un par de hombres que acababan de subir.  
Llegó hasta el suelo con una sonrisa triunfal, y volviendo su mirada hasta Billy y los niños. Ellos vitoreaban, aún atados a un poste. El pequeño agarró la navaja del moreno, que se encontraba encima de un cañón, y después de salvar a Shanilla, fue a desatarlos.  
-¡Spencer! ¡Eres el mejor! -Sonrió Rajeev, por fin sintiendo sus brazos de nuevo. El castaño sonrió ampliamente, pero cuando fue a hablar con el líder de los niños se dio cuenta de que aún seguía atado de los brazos al poste.  
-¡Maldita sea! -Se quejó Billy, moviendo las cadenas.  
-Tranquilo, encontraré la llave. -Susurró algo preocupado Spencer, mirando alrededor. -¿Dónde está?  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? -Suspiró el moreno. -Por cierto... Lo siento.  
-¿Huh? -El castaño levantó una ceja. -¿Por?  
-Bueno... Supongo que te utilicé... Para salvar a Lolo... No fui muy sincero contigo. -Spencer suspiró también, pero acabó por sonreír.  
-No seas tonto, Billy.  
El chico se sonrojó un poco, pero su expresión se volvió a una de susto.  
-¡CUIDADO!  
El pequeño se giro, justo para esquivar una espada de pirata, que venía de Hoover. Frunció el ceño, hasta que vino Lolo una vez más a salvarlo. Aleteó alrededor del enano para distraerlo y así, Spencer consiguió huir seguido de los niños perdidos.  
Corrieron por toda la cubierta, hasta que divisaron un brillo en popa.  
-¡EL TESORO! -Gritaron todos a la vez, recuperando sus tirachinas y espadas de madera. Al menos tenían algo para contraatacar, aunque fuese inútil contra los sables piratas.

Casi toda la tripulación acabó por rodearles en cuestión de minutos. Jonah se puso en medio de todos, sonriendo a Spencer.  
-Vamos, monada, aún estás a tiempo de unirte a nosotros. -Soltó. El castaño se le quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de agarrar una piedra preciosa del cofre y lanzárselo con un tirachinas a la cara. De nuevo, el rubio comenzó a gritar de dolor.  
Los piratas miraron la escena, sorprendidos, hasta que uno de ellos al ver el rubí caer por la borda se lanzó a por él. Los niños intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y comenzaron a tirar joyas al mar, donde los bucaneros las seguían, lanzándose en picado.  
Spencer comenzó a reír, hasta que llegó Lolo rápidamente, y comenzó a tirarle del pelo. El castaño la siguió a cubierta, y se encontró cara a cara con la capitana del barco.  
-Asi que tú eres el famoso niñato que quiere acabar con mi barco... -Soltó la mujer. El chico no respondió, pero se fijó en la llave dorada que colgaba de su cuello. -¿Te crees que eres competencia contra mi?  
-Yo... -Pasó su vista hasta el moreno que le devolvía la mirada, preocupado.  
-Oh... -La mujer de pelo morado entrecerró los ojos, aunque el pequeño no pudiera verlos. Se mordió el labio inferior, furiosa. Esa mirada. Estaba clarisimo. A ese mocoso le gustaba SU Billy Joe Cobra. Apretó con fuerza su espada, y corrió hacia él dispuesto a darle una estocada. El chico se alarmó, y siguió a Lolo hasta los cabos para subir de nuevo.  
-Maldita sea... Otra vez no... -Se quejó para si mismo, mientras subía rápidamente.

La rubia aprovechó, y aleteó alrededor de Billy, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque se veía un poco triste. La chica se preguntaba por qué...  
-Me alegro de que esteis vivos, Lolo. -Susurró. -Pero... por favor, ayuda a Spencer. -Casi soltó como una súplica. ¿Billy? ¿Su Billy suplicando? Él era más de dar ordenes y encargarse de todo aquel que no las cumpliera. El hadita ladeó la cabeza sin entender. -No podría soportarlo... Si le pasase algo malo.  
Lolo suspiró un poco enfadada, y subió hasta donde Spencer tiritaba de miedo por la altura, y el poco espacio que tenía para moverse. Ella comenzó a hacer ruidos para que le prestase atención.  
-¡Lolo! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. -La chica rodó los ojos.  
El castaño se incorporó un poco, pero su rostro palideció al encontrarse de frente con Madame X. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía arma, y aunque la tuviese, no le apetecía tener una disparatada batalla en un lugar donde no podía tener sus dos pies juntos. Comenzó a andar hacía atrás, mientras la mujer se le acercaba más y más.  
-¡SPENCER! -Comenzaron a gritar los niños perdidos, y Billy cuando el chico casi se cae de espaldas, al no tener más palo por el que moverse.  
-Rindete, mocoso. -Susurró la mujer con una sonrisa.  
-... -El chico miró alrededor, sintiendo el aire mover su pelo. ¿Acaso no tenía otra opción? ¿Morir y ya está? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando el sonido de una campanita llamó su atención. Lolo movía los brazos, como si se tratase de un pájaro, y el pequeño comprendió a la perfección. -Lo siento, pero no. -Sonrió.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Verás, "capitana". Tú nunca podrás tener a Billy para ti. -Soltó, frunciendo el ceño.  
-¡HA! ¿Qué tiene un enano como tú que no tenga yo? -Rió sarcásticamente la capitana. El hadita y el niño se miraron de forma cómplice. Él levantó tres dedos, y fue bajándolos uno a uno mientras enumeraba.  
-Fe... Confianza... Y... -Lolo dio algunas vueltas a su alrededor, llenándolo de una sustancia amarilla. -Polvo de hadas.


End file.
